


Harry's Massage

by DarkerSides



Series: Without Ginny [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy/Daughter incest, F/M, First Time, Infidelity, Lily is legal age, Mentions of Harry/Ginny, No Divorce in the Wizarding world, Slightly Manipulative Lily, sensual massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerSides/pseuds/DarkerSides
Summary: Harry is willing to do anything to help his daughter out.





	Harry's Massage

“It’s what?” Harry looked up at his eighteen year old daughter as she stood in the kitchen next to the sink, drying the bowl Ginny had just handed her.

“Massage,” Lily answered. “We have to take a six week course for the physical therapy part of medinursing.” Harry gave a small hum and closed the file in front of him. He should really take this to his office, but he rarely saw his youngest child these days and relished the thought of being home during dinner and talking to her.

“So what does this have to do with your mother and I?” Harry asked, avoiding Ginny’s eyes. If divorce existed in the Wizarding world he had no doubt they would have separated before the kids had even finished at Hogwarts. As it was, Harry had added a room to his office several years ago and had left Ginny the upstairs master suite. He knew she kept a flat in London for her affairs, and if it hadn’t been for the threat of publicity Harry would have moved out long ago. Most likely the first time he discovered her affairs. As it was, Harry let her go and moved on with his life. He had the occasional lover, but he was always very careful who he took to bed though most of them ended up being Obliviated or Confunded, those that weren’t muggles.

“Well, I’m going to need people to practice on. The instructor said we should line up at least five people.” Lily stretched up to place the bowl on the top cabinet, and Harry smiled at his daughter. She had grown to be a stunner. Any wizard that ended up with her would be quite lucky. She had gotten Harry’s lithe frame with Ginny’s luscious curves, though her breasts were more rounded and plump than Ginny’s had never been. Lily’s hips were slender in a way that made a man want to wrap his hands around them and her pull her slight frame against his body. Harry could privately admit he had made beautiful children. “I thought about you, mum, maybe Aunt Hermione, I know James will like it, and Scorpius is just enough metrosexual to enjoy it.”

“Metro- what?” Harry asked, blinking in confusion.

Lily’s soft tinkling laugh filled the kitchen. “Metrosexual, daddy.” Lily turned her soft brown eyes on him, a teasing glint in their depths. “It means he takes extra care in how he looks.”

Harry nodded. “I think all Malfoys are bred for metersexuality.”

Lily laughed again. “ _Metro_ sexual, daddy.” Harry smiled up at his little girl, enjoying their teasing banter. “So will you do it?” Of course he’d do it, but he so enjoyed teasing his Petal.

“Do what?”

Lily rolled her eyes. “Let me massage you.”

“You should try it, Harry,” Ginny said, a slight inflection in her voice. “It might help loosen you up a bit.”

He refrained from glaring at his wife. Just barely. He knew her comment was a dig at Harry’s preference for “vanilla” sex. It had always been a contention between them. Could he help it if he wasn’t exactly into tying a woman down? Or spanking. Pain and sex just seemed wrong together. Harry preferred to worship a woman’s body rather than abuse it. He loved sliding his hands over soft skin unmarred by anything other than love bites. Bruises turned him off. He had tolerated Ginny’s bruises from her quidditch games but during those days he had preferred to make love in the dark. These days it didn’t matter how Ginny abused her body since Harry didn’t have to look at it.

Harry ignored his wife and smiled brightly at his daughter. “Of course, Petal. You know I’ll do whatever you need to help you.”

Lily let out a small squeal and ran across the kitchen to give her father a hug, her large breasts bouncing in her glee. She threw her arms around Harry’s neck. “Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, daddy. You’re so brilliant.” Harry chuckled into the ample breasts and patted Lily’s bottom.

“Now, go help your mum finish the dishes. I need to go have a look at this file.” Lily pulled back and smiled brightly at Harry as he rose from the table. He placed a kiss on her forehead before scooping up the file and moving out of the kitchen.

 

“Knock. Knock.” Harry looked up at the soft words and smiled as Lily stepped into his office.

“Hey, Petal. What’s up?” Harry closed the file on his desk, giving his daughter his full attention. She closed the door behind her and crossed over to sit across from him. Harry noticed she wore a pair of short muggle cut offs, showing her slender legs to advantage and one of those silly muggle shirts that her breasts would probably pop out of if she were to raise her arms. 

“I thought since mum was out of the house for the weekend on her trip for the paper we could use this time for your massage.” Harry blinked curiously at his youngest child for a moment and her pink lips turned down into a pout. “Daddy,” she whined. “Don’t tell me you forgot. I need to practice for my classes.”

Harry remembered the conversation from a few weeks back and nodded. “Oh. Right. The massage.”  Harry glanced down at the file on his desk. He really needed to finish this paperwork, but his children had always come first. Harry pulled the drawer open and tossed the file inside before shutting it and casting the wards. He stood from his desk. “Alright, Petal. What do I need to do?”

She jumped from her seat with a squeal and raced around the desk to fling her arms around his neck. “Thank you, daddy.” She pressed up against him, jumping with glee. Harry laughed and placed a hand on her hip to hold her steady, his fingers splayed out over the soft flesh exposed by the short shirt.

“Where do you want me, Petal?”

Lily stepped back, her cheeks flushed from her excitement. “The best place would be on your bed since you’re already comfortable there.”

“Alright. Come on then.” Harry turned and led Lily into his room and over to his large four poster bed. He watched as she moved over to the bed and pulled the crimson duvet back to reveal the white sheets beneath. She turned to smile at him over her shoulder.

“I don’t want to get the oil all over your duvet. Sheets are easier to wash.” She stood and turned to face Harry. “Okay, daddy, you have to strip.” Harry gaped at his daughter.

“What?”

She pouted. “Please, daddy. That’s how it’s done.”

Harry furrowed his brow. “I don’t think I like you taking a job where you’re around naked men all the time.”

She laughed and reached out to place a hand on Harry’s arm. “It’s fine, daddy. The hospital has special gowns and I would never be alone with a male patient. I just don’t have any of the gowns here for you.” Harry hesitate. Surely it was wrong to go around naked in front of his daughter. “If it will make you feel better I have to go back to my room and get my oils. You can undress while I’m gone.” She smiled at her solution, and Harry gave a nod.

“Alright, Petal.”

“Yay.” She gave a small hop that made her breasts bounce. “Take everything off, daddy, and lay down on your tummy. I’ll be right back.”

She skipped from the room, and Harry waited until she was gone before he quickly removed his robe, shoes, and underwear. It felt odd to lay on the bed fully naked knowing his daughter would soon be in the room with him.  He pushed his concerns to the back of his mind. He was helping her and that was all that mattered.

It didn’t take long before he heard Lily moving back into his room. He glanced over at the sound of the door closing and she smiled at him. “I don’t want anyone to disturb us, daddy. This is our private time.” Harry smiled at his thoughtful daughter as she moved forward. “Are you comfy?” He nodded. “Good. Lift your head.” He obeyed and she slipped an odd shaped pillow under his head that had a hole in the middle. “This is so you can keep your neck in line with your spine and it doesn’t start to hurt.”

“How long does this last?” Harry asked as he positioned his face in the pillow.

“Usually an hour. It can go longer sometimes,” Lily answered. “I’m going to lower the candles so the atmosphere is more soothing.” Harry nodded his agreement. “Also, I’m going to be moving around you a bit and I might have to straddle you so don’t worry.” Harry felt a finger poke at his shoulder. “You’re too tense up here and I really want to work your muscles loose, daddy.”

He heard her moving around a bit and glanced up as soothing music began to echo around the room. She smiled at him. “To help you relax.” Harry nodded and once again lowered his head.

She started with his head. Her fingers sliding through his hair, the gentle touch soothing and relaxing. He could already feel the tension draining from his body. Her soft fingers moved down to his neck, kneading the muscles there. He felt warm liquid slide over his back and let out a long sigh as her hands moved down his body. She worked one side of his back with long slow strokes before moving to the other. Then she began kneading the muscles and Harry let out a soft moan.

“Mmm. Petal, this feels so good. I just might let you have your way with me all the time.”

Lily let out a soft chuckle. “I’m hoping so, daddy.”

Harry relaxed into her touch and let her work her magic. She moved down to one leg then the other, spending several minutes on his feet, the oil making her movements smooth. Finally, Harry felt a dip in the mattress, and Lily spoke softly as if afraid to disturb him.

“Okay, daddy. I’m going to straddle you now so I can work on your back. I’m going to start on your thighs and work my way up.”

Harry gave a nod of understanding and felt Lily move over him. He could feel her bare legs against his, smooth from a recent shave or spell, and she settled her pert bum against the back of his legs. Her small hands wrapped around his upper thigh and began to knead the tight muscles.  “Spread your legs for me a little bit, daddy.” Harry obeyed and immediately wished he hadn’t when he felt her fingers slide up his legs. Another millimeter and they would be brushing against his balls. She kneaded his upper thighs for a bit heedless of Harry’s growing awareness of her fingers. As she moved to the other thigh Harry shifted slightly trying to ease the pressure of his growing erection. It wasn’t right that he was getting hard at his daughter’s touch. As she worked his leg he tried to convince himself it was simply that he had gone so long without sex.

Finally she pulled her hands from between his legs, and Harry relaxed slightly until he felt those  small, oiled hands grip his arse. Lily chuckled as he tensed. “It’s fine, daddy. This is how it’s done. Just relax.” Harry tried but he couldn’t help the way her small fingers digging into his bum made him even more aware of her touch. She was so soft and gentle, nothing like Ginny. He just knew that whatever man his Petal chose to spread her legs for would be treated like a king. Harry felt envious of that unknown wizard and almost wished it could be him. He gave himself a mental shake as Lily’s hands moved up to the small of his back. She was his daughter, he shouldn’t desire her. Yet, as her hands moved over his back and her hips rocked against his bum, Harry found himself doing just that. He wanted to be the one to cherish his little Petal. To lay her down on his bed and slide his hands over her body, worshipping every inch. He wanted to lay between her legs and spread her petals open, tasting her sweet nectar, lick at his little Petal and suckle her juices. With a mental groan, Harry knew he wanted to be the one to deflower his sweet Petal. His mind filled with images of his sweet Lily beneath him, smiling up at him as he slid into her body, making her a woman. Spilling his seed inside her tight channel. Harry’s breath caught as he imagined Lily round with his child, worshipping her swollen belly as he let her sate herself on his cock, riding her daddy like a sweet girl.

Lily’s thumb pressed into Harry’s shoulder, hitting a tender spot and causing him to jerk back to reality. “I’m sorry, daddy,” she immediately apologized. “Did I hurt you?” She leaned down to press her warm lips against the spot, her breasts pressing against his back and making Harry’s cock twitch.

“I’m fine, Petal. Just a tender spot,” Harry reassured her. She pressed another kiss to his shoulder.

“Okay. I don’t want to hurt my daddy.”

Harry bit back a moan at her innocent words. “It’s okay, Petal. You’re doing great.”

“Good,” she said before going back to massaging his shoulders.

Harry tried to relax into her touch, but with these new thoughts in his head it was hard to relax. He could feel every inch of her that touched him. Her hands on his shoulders, her hair occasionally brushing against his skin. Her legs pressed against his, straddling him as she rocked with her movements, her hips and pussy sliding over Harry’s naked bum. He imagined she was getting wetter and wetter with each stroke up his body, ready to take her daddy’s cock, to give up her precious virginity to her daddy. Harry knew he was the only one that would be able to please his little Petal. He was the only one that could properly cherish her sweet body. He’d been there from the very beginning. He’d bathed her and dressed her, changed her nappies and powdered that sweet bottom. He should have thought of it years ago. Taken his little Petal to his bed and shown her how beautiful and precious she was. No. She had only been a child then. But she had become an adult last year and he’d missed out on having something so sweet beneath him for the last year. He wondered what it would take to convince his Petal he was the one she needed. He would have to go slow, spend a little more private time with her. Maybe he could invite her to his room for more massages, then they could dine together privately. He could woo her. Maybe offer to give her a message in return, cover her body in oil and kisses.

“Daddy?’ Lily said softly and Harry turned his head slightly.

“Yes, Petal.”

“Oh, you’re still awake. Good. It’s time for you to turn over.” Horror washed through Harry at the thought of scaring his precious Petal off with the sight of his erection.

“Turn over?” he croaked.

“Yes,” Lily said, moving off his legs but not from the bed. “That’s how it’s done.”

Harry felt his face flush. “Oh, er. I think you’ve done well enough, Petal. I’m super sleepy now.”

Lily chuckled, cutting off Harry’s excuses. “Oh, daddy. You’re so silly. Our instructor told us it was quite natural for men to become aroused during a massage. Especially men who had gone some time without sex. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, daddy. Perfectly natural.”

What could Harry say to her argument? If this was something that was normal she didn’t have to know it was because of the thoughts he’d been having. “It might be natural, Petal. But I’m your father and I don’t think it’s natural for you to see me in such a state,” Harry tried to be sensible. Lily waved her hand.

“Oh, please, daddy. You’ve been dressing me since I was a baby. There’s nothing wrong with seeing your family naked.” She tapped his bottom with the palm of her hand. “Now, turn over.”

Harry relented with a sigh and rolled over, his face burning as his erection became obvious. Lily’s eyes went wide. “Wow, daddy. You’re so big.” Harry slapped his hands over his crotch to hide his cock’s reaction to her innocent words. She made a little tsking sound, and Harry felt the mattress move. A moment later her oiled hands were wrapping around his thigh and Harry felt his cock twitching beneath his hands. By the time she was finished with his other thigh his hands were sticky with precome and he had his eyes tightly closed. His eyes shot open when he felt Lily’s fingers wrap around his wrist. “Daddy,” she admonished him, “the whole point of a massage is to relax. If you’re that worried about it I know how to fix it.”

She grabbed his wrists and pulled them from his groin and before Harry could register what she had planned his little Petal was wrapping her lips around his cock. Harry cried out and placed a hand on her head.

“Lily!” he gasped in shock. “Lily, what are you doing, Petal?”

She pulled her mouth off his cock long enough to smile up at him. “I’m helping my daddy.” Her tongue came out to lick up his length, and her eyes fluttered as a look of bliss came over her face. “Mmm. I’ve been wanting to taste you for so long, daddy.” She swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock before engulfing him completely. She pulled off his cock, sucking hard as she moved up. “Do you like it, daddy? Do you want me to keep going?”

Harry moaned as she licked her lips. “Oh, yes, Petal. Take daddy’s cock and suck it like a good girl.”

Lily giggled and stuck her tongue out to tease at the head of Harry’s cock. “I can’t wait to taste your come, daddy. I’m so glad mum left this weekend. I didn’t know how much longer I could wait.”

Harry blinked in surprise. “You planned this? To seduce me with a massage?”

Lily pouted up at him. “Well, I really do need the practice for class but I so needed you to see how good I could be for you, daddy. I thought maybe you couldn’t stand to be with me because I looked too much like mum but then I realized you weren’t picking up on my hints because you didn’t realize I wanted to share your bed.”

Harry shook his head. “I didn’t, Petal. I didn’t realize how precious you were.” He stroked her long hair and she smiled at him.

“I promise to be a better lover than mummy was, daddy. I only want your penis in my pussy.” Harry’s groan turned into a moan as Lily went back to sucking his cock. She was so good, taking him deep and sucking on him like a little lolly. She knew just when to tease the tip with her tongue to drive him crazy and Harry kept a hand on her head to gently guide her head. He was careful not to thrust too roughly into her mouth and warned her as he felt his orgasm approaching. He thought she might pull off so was surprised when she kept her mouth around his cock and swallowed down pulse after pulse of his come.

When she finally pulled off his limp prick Harry urged her up to him and he slid a hand in her hair and gently pulled her down for a kiss. He could taste his come in her mouth and moaned at the sweet taste. Somehow, they rolled over and she ended up beneath him as Harry worshipped her mouth with his, sliding his tongue between her soft lips and suckling on her tongue. Lily gave a soft moan as Harry’s hand slid under her shirt and up her smooth skin. She arched her back the closer his hand came to her breast and gave a gasp of approval as Harry’s fingers discovered she wasn’t wearing a bra. He cupped her plump breast in his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He ran his thumb over the hardening nipple, and Lily pulled back from their kiss, arching into his touch.

“Oh, daddy. Yes. Touch me, daddy.” Harry moaned against the silky white neck and gently kissed his little girl. “I’ve waited so long, daddy.”

“Have you, baby? Did you think of having your daddy’s hand on your beautiful breasts?”

Harry squeezed gently before sliding his hand up to push her shirt over her head. Harry looked down at the plump breasts of his daughter and felt his cock twitch in excitement. He cupped one in each hand and bent to press kisses to the pink nubs. Lily moaned and arched up against him, Harry’s cock rubbing against her jean clad pussy. “Yes, daddy,” Lily answered with a moan.

Harry licked and suckled on her nipples, moving between them as he massaged her breasts with his hands. “So beautiful, Petal. Where else did you think of daddy touching you, baby?”

He looked down at her blushing face. “My pussy, daddy. I want you to touch my pussy.”

Harry groaned, his cock definitely paying attention now. Harry moved one hand down to press a thumb on the crotch of the shorts. “Here, baby?” Harry teased. “You want daddy to touch you here?”

Lily whined and pressed her hips up. “Please, daddy.”

Harry chuckled and moved his hand to slide his thumb under the belt of the shorts. He made a soft sound of approval when his thumb slid over smooth skin and down between wet folds. Lily cried out and began to writhe on the bed as Harry slid his thumb over her wet pussy.

“Do you like that, baby? Is that what you want?”

Lily arched and writhed as Harry’s thumb teased her. “Yes. Yes, daddy. Please. I want more. Take me, daddy. Want your cock inside me, daddy. Fill me with your seed, daddy. Please. I need it.”

Harry moaned and pulled his hand from his daughter’s shorts. “Daddy’s not ready to take you yet, baby.” He yanked her shorts off and tossed them to the floor and glanced down at her pink frilly knickers, the crotch darker with her wetness leaking into them. He leaned down to press his nose against the knickers and inhaled. She smelled so sweet. Harry pressed his tongue against the wet fabric before pulling back and yanking those off as well. “But daddy has plans for his little Petal.”

Harry dropped his head between Lily’s legs and licked at the smooth skin around her pussy before pushing his tongue inside. Lily cried out and grabbed at his hair. Harry smiled, proud that he could make his little Petal make such pretty sounds. Harry teased at Lily’s clit and labia as she writhed beneath him crying for her daddy. Harry pushed his tongue inside her and tasted her sweet juices. Lily screamed and juices poured over Harry’s tongue. He lapped at his Petal’s offering as he felt her inner thighs quiver beneath his hands.

“Daddy,” she moaned. “Daddy, I don’t want it to be over yet.”

Harry pulled from his daughter’s pussy and wiped his mouth on the sheet before moving up to his darling daughter. He kissed her gently on the side of the neck. “Don’t worry, Petal. Daddy’s going to make sure his baby girl gets more than one orgasm today. Do you want daddy to eat you out some more or are you ready for daddy’s cock?”

“Mmm. I want your cock, daddy. My pussy feels so empty. Can’t wait to be filled with my daddy’s cock.”

Harry groaned. “Oh, Petal. You’re going to kill your daddy with that filthy little mouth.”

Lily smirked up at him. “You could wash my mouth out with your cock.” She licked her lips seductively. “Stuff it in there so I can’t talk.”

“You little minx,” Harry teased as he moved over her. “Somehow I don’t think having my cock in your sweet little mouth will be much of a punishment for you.” She giggled before Harry lowered his mouth to cover hers.

He pressed his tongue between her lips as his hand slid down her body, her skin smooth beneath his fingers. When his hand reached her pussy she spread her legs like a good girl and Harry slipped a finger into the still wet pussy and fingered his Lily. She moaned and squirmed under him as Harry added another finger, stretching his Petal for his cock. Lily whined as Harry nibbled on her neck.

“Please, daddy. Take my virginity. Make your little Petal a woman.” Harry moaned at her words and pulled his fingers from her. He quickly moved into position and pushed his hard prick between her soft folds. He had no trouble finding her slick hole and pushing into her tight channel. “Oh. Oh. Daddy. Yes,” Lily moaned as Harry filled his daughter with his prick.

“Oh, Lily. Petal. So tight. So perfect. Such a beautiful woman. Merlin, baby, daddy loves you so much,” Harry moaned as he slid deep inside her. Once he was fully sheathed he began to pull out and pushed back in. Lily arched beneath him and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in deeper. “That’s it, baby. Merlin, you take daddy’s cock so well.”

“I want it, daddy. I want you so deep inside me, daddy. Want to feel it.”

Harry moaned and increased his pace as he looked down at his sweet Petal beneath him. He had known she would look beautiful. He could hardly believe only a few hours ago he had never thought of taking his precious Petal in such a way. She was absolutely perfect. Harry set to showing her just how perfect he thought she was as he increased his thrusts, pleasuring his Petal with his cock as she moaned and cried out beneath him. He pushed into her over and over controlling his urge to come as her body clenched around his with another orgasm. Before she finished Harry was pushing into her again and again sending her into another round of orgasms until he couldn’t stop his own.

“I- I’m gonna come, baby,” he warned her.

“Yes, daddy. Fill me with your come. I want to feel it.”

Harry felt as if his cock burst inside his little Petal’s pussy, his orgasm hitting him hard. It was the best one he’d ever had, and he praised his little Petal as he thrust into her over and over emptying his loins.

When Harry finally slipped from Lily’s body he pulled his Petal into his arms and summoned the duvet to spread over them. He kissed her temple and they drifted off to sleep.

 

**One year later:**

Harry stepped into the kitchen and the smile on his face immediately fell.

“You’re home,” he said flatly.

Ginny looked up from the paper spread over the table and frowned. “I told you I would be back today.”

Harry furrowed his brows and began to unbutton his robe. “Is it Thursday already?”

“Yes,” Ginny replied. “Don’t forget we have Lily’s celebratory dinner at the Burrow tomorrow.  Mum wants us all there. This is an important day for Lily.”

“I am aware of how much this promotion means to Lily,” Harry snapped. “She has worked hard to make head medinurse.”

As if mentioning her had summoned his precious Petal, Lily stepped into the kitchen, her yellow sundress floating around her legs as she walked. Harry couldn’t help but notice she wasn’t wearing a bra under the soft fabric. Harry noticed things like that these days, ever since he’d starting taking his daughter to bed. He could see her tiny nubs poking through the fabric of her dress, making small tents over her breasts. Harry felt his cock begin to swell. Lily smiled at her parents.

“Good afternoon, Mummy. Daddy.”

Harry let his eyes trail down her slender figure. “Do you work today, Petal?”

She smiled over her shoulder as she filled a glass with water. “Nope. Were you needing a massage, daddy?”

Harry rolled his shoulders. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. You know I always feel better after you work your magic on me, Petal.” Lily giggled and drank down her water.

“Well, I’m not busy right now. Unless you have work you need to do.”

Harry smiled at his Petal. “No work today. I’m all yours.”

Lily giggled as she placed her glass on the counter and made her way across the kitchen. Harry could already see her eyes darkening with lust.

“You know, Harry,” Ginny’s shrill voice cut in, “it’s not fair of you to constantly have Lily give you a massage. It’s not like you don’t have the money to hire someone. That’s a bit like asking Teddy to patch you up every time you get hurt and not compensating him.”

“It’s fine, mum,” Lily cut in. “It keeps me in practice and beside, I know how daddy likes it. I don’t think I would feel comfortable letting anyone else massage him.” Lily ran a hand down Harry’s arm and smiled brightly at him. “I like taking care of daddy.”

Harry smiled at his daughter. “And you take such good care of me, Petal. I do appreciate it. But your mum is right. Perhaps I do take advantage of you a bit. How about I do something for you. Whatever you want, you just name it when you’re ready.”

Lily pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “You’re so sweet, daddy. Come on, I can already feel how tense you are.”

Lily grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards his office. As soon as the door closed behind them, Harry pulled his Petal into his arms and covered her mouth with his. He had long ago added permanent silencing charms to the room. Lily moaned and pressed up against him. Harry’s hands slid down her body and cupped her pert arse, his fingers sliding into the crack as he realized she wasn’t wearing knickers either. Harry inched her dress up and his fingers met bare skin and he squeezed at her tight bottom.

“Mmm, daddy.” Lily tossed her head back, letting Harry kiss at her neck.

“Such a little tease, Petal. Walking around without any underclothes on. Do you know how horny that makes your daddy?”

Lily chuckled and gave a small jump, wrapping her legs around Harry’s waist. “Good. I’m so wet for you, daddy. I’ve been wanting you all day. I had to finger myself earlier.”

Harry groaned as he moved towards his bedroom. “Merlin, baby. You know how daddy loves watching you finger yourself.” They made it to the bed and Harry lowered his little girl to the bed and climbed on top of her. He pushed her dress up to reveal her smooth pussy and creamy thighs. “So pretty.” Harry ducked his head to kiss at the white flesh, moving his lips up as he kissed his way to her pussy. He could already smell the intoxicating scent of her arousal. Her fingers slid through Harry’s hair.

“Yes, daddy. Love it when you eat my sweet pussy.” Harry let out a low growl and dipped his head, pressing his tongue inside her, licking and sucking as she screamed and writhed beneath him. He loved hearing his sweet Petal begging for her daddy’s cock, tongue, or fingers. Harry sucked on Lily’s clit until she cried out and he felt her thighs tremble beneath his hands. He moved her soft body and pulled the dress over her head to reveal her soft curls and ample breasts that always made Harry horny. He took the white orbs in his hands and squeezed gently, teasing the nipples with his thumbs.

“Merlin, baby, you are so beautiful. Daddy loves having you beneath him. Love filling your pussy with my come.” He let his hands slide over her unmarred body, taking in her youthful perfection. He dipped his head to place a gentle kiss on her belly button.

“Daddy.” He looked up at her soft word.

“What is it, Petal?” He moved his head down to lick at the smooth skin of her mons. He loved that she stayed hairless for him. It made it easier for him to watch his cock sliding in and out of her.

“Daddy, I know what I want.” Harry looked up at her, his head tilted in curiosity and she blushed. “Daddy, I want to ride you.”

Harry let out a moan. “Yes.” He grabbed his Petal around the waist and rolled them over so she was over him, her red hair curtaining their faces. Harry ran his hands down her body as she sat up. “Can’t wait to see you pounding your sweet body on my cock.”

Lily bit her lip and smiled innocently down at Harry. She slid down his body and dipped her head to take him in her mouth. Harry moaned. “Oh, Lily. Mmm. You know just how to tease daddy.” Harry let out a hiss as she sucked her way up his cock, popping off with an erotically indecent sound. She moved back up, sliding until Harry’s length was nestled in the folds of her labia. She pressed her palms to Harry’s chest and began to rock back and forth. Harry shuddered with lust at the sight of Lily’s long hair falling over them and her breasts swaying as she rocked. He gripped her hips, pressing up as her juices slicked his cock. “Mmm, Lily. So wet for your daddy. Merlin, baby.” Lily rocked for several minutes before she began to moan and move faster. Harry’s cock twitched when he realized Lily was going to rub off on him. He pressed up, urging her to rock faster. “That’s it, baby. Get yourself off on daddy’s cock. Faster, Lily. Faster. Harder. That’s it.”

Lily moaned, moving furiously over him. “Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. Wanna come, Daddy. Wanna- Ah!” Lily tossed her head back, her long hair brushing over Harry’s thighs as her body shook with its orgasm. She dropped forward, her breathing heavy. Harry ran his hand up and down her thighs as she recovered. Eventually she moved just enough for Harry’s cock to slip into her. Harry moaned.

“Merlin, baby. Still so tight after everything you let your daddy do to you.” Harry watched as his cock disappeared between her legs. He reached down and pressed his thumb against her clit and rubbed. She let out a moan.

“Daddy,” she pouted. “I’m supposed to be in charge.”

Harry chuckled and gave the sensitive clit a little flick. “You didn’t ask to be in charge, Petal. You only said you wanted to ride your daddy. And you’re doing such a good job at it.” Harry reached up to gently pinch a nipple. “You know daddy loves watching his little Petal come. You are so beautiful when you orgasm.”

Lily chuckled. “I like watching you come too, Daddy. I love feeling your cock pulse inside me and know it’s all for me. That I’m the one that made you orgasm.” As she spoke she began to rock gently. “I like it when you touch me, too. Sometimes, when I haven’t been able to come to your bed in a few days I close my eyes and slide my hands over my body and imagine they are yours.” Harry moaned and pushed up into her gentle rocking. “I get so wet just thinking of you, daddy. Ugh.” Lily changed her movements and soon her hands were pressing against his chest again her legs working to lift her body from his cock and bring her back down. “Oh. That feels good.”

“Yes, Petal. That’s it. That’s it.” Harry thrust up into her, his eyes darting from her bouncing breasts to where his cock was sliding in and out of her.

“Oh. Oh. Daddy.” Harry could feel himself getting close.

“Don’t stop, Lily. Don’t stop. That’s it, baby. Fuck yourself on daddy. Take my cock, baby. Ngh!” Harry thrust up as Lily rode him hard, her breasts bouncing and hair flying as she pleasured herself on Harry’s cock. “Fuck, baby. Need to come. Need to come.”

“Yes, daddy. Yes,” Lily cried, and Harry pushed up into her, his cock spilling its seed deep inside her body. She continued to ride him through his orgasm until she finally cried out and Harry felt her body clenching around him, pulling even more seed from his loins.

Lily collapsed on top of him and Harry stroked her hair while she recovered. “Merlin, Petal. You are so good to me. So sensual. Daddy loves it.”

He felt her press a soft kiss to his chest. “I love you too, daddy.”

Harry let out a sigh of contentment as he stroked her long curls. He was nearly asleep when Lily slid from his body and curled up against him. “Daddy.”

“Mmm,” Harry said, pulling her closer to him as the duvet settled over them.

“Tomorrow after the party at Gran’s I’m going to a muggle club with Rosie and Dom.” Harry couldn’t help but stiffen at her announcement. Lily’s finger slid over his chest, playing with the dark curls there. “I need you to find someone to polyjuice into.”

Harry furrowed his brows and turned to look at his daughter. “Why?” Lily smiled up at him.

“So I can leave the club with you and in a few months when everyone finds out I’m pregnant I can just say it was the muggle.”

Harry blinked down at his daughter in confusion. “Pr- pregnant. Lily, are you…” Lily beamed up at him and nodded.

“I’m going to have your baby, daddy.”

Pride swelled inside Harry as he gently rolled Lily over and pressed a hand to her flat belly. “I got my little girl pregnant,” Harry said in awe. Harry pressed a kiss to Lily’s lips before pulling back and smiling down at her. “I can’t wait to see you swell, knowing I’m the one that put that baby in your belly. Oh, Petal, you have made me so happy.”

Lily giggled. “You’ve made me happy too, daddy. I can’t wait to hold our baby.” Lily’s hand went down to cover Harry’s pressing it into her belly. “My little brother or sister. Your first grandchild.”

Harry kissed Lily again. “Your son or daughter, Petal,” Harry corrected. “I know you like the idea of carrying your sibling, but we must be careful how we refer to the baby outside these rooms.”

“Yes, daddy,” Lily pouted, properly admonished. She ran her other hand over Harry’s chest. “But if this one turns out okay you’ll give me more? I want lots of babies, daddy.” Lily threw her hands over her head and stretched beneath Harry.  “I want you to fill me with your children over and over, daddy. You deserve a big family and I want to give it to you.”

“Oh, Lily,” Harry dipped his head and covered Lily’s mouth with his own. She opened, accepting his tongue. In no time at all he was sliding back into her still wet pussy and thanking Merlin for the day she had given him his first massage.


End file.
